1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted pyrazolyl compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions and methods employing such compounds.
2. Description of the Background
European patent application no. 418,845A1 discloses certain substituted pyrazole derivatives having antiinflammatory, analgesic, and antithrombotic activity. The substituted pyrazole derivatives may be represented by the Formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is aryl which may be substituted with lower-alkyl, halogen, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkylthio, lower-alkylsulfinyl, lower-alkylsulfonyl, hydroxy, lower-alkylsulfonyloxy, nitro, amino, lower-alkylamino, acylamino, lower-alkyl(acyl)amino, or a heterocyclic group; R.sub.2 is hydrogen, methyl substituted with amino, lower-alkylamino, halogen or acyloxy, acyl, acylamino, cyano, halogen, lower-alkylthio, lower-alkylsulfinyl, or a heterocyclic group; and R.sub.3 is aryl substituted with lower-alkyl, lower-alkylthio, lower-alkylsulfinyl, halogen, amino, lower-alkylamino, acylamino, lower-alkyl(acyl)amino, lower-alkoxy, cyano, hydroxy, or acyl; or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted with lower-alkylthio, lower-alkylsulfinyl, or lower-alkylsulfonyl. There is no disclosure of substituted pyrazole derivatives having a carbon atom separating the pyrazole ring from the R.sub.1 group.